The Story of Evil
by Squeeb100
Summary: Allen Avadonia will do anything in his power to protect his sister Riliane. So what can he do when a tangled web of love, hatred, friendship, good, and evil befalls the world he lives in, with he and his sister situated in the very center? Based solely upon the songs and music videos, no Vocaloid experience is necessary to understand this. More chapters to come. Review please!


**Okay, Vocaloid fic time! I am not giving up on Shadow's Revenge, I just really loved the Story of Evil (AKA Daughter of Evil, AKA The Evillous Chronicles) and am stuck in SR anyway, so I had the sudden impulse to write this. So...yeah. If anyone reads it, please enjoy.**

**This is based ONLY on the songs and music videos, so don't contradict me because it doesn't follow the manga. I KNOW IT DOESN'T! So, enjoy, if anyone reads this, and please review. This has no storyline, it is just a foundation for the rest of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Story of Evil.**

**Claimer: I (sort of partially) own this story.**

**More chapters will come.**

* * *

"Halt!" I dug my heels into the earth and skidded to a stop, whipping around to face the knight who had called me out. "Who goes there?Trespassers are not permitted to venture beyond this point."

I sighed and ran a hand through my wild yellow hair, stopping to tighten the short ponytail that I always wore at the nape of my neck. I looked the guard straight in his emotionless eye. "My name," I informed him, "is Allen Avadonia."

The guard almost dropped the flag he was holding. "A-a-ava-avadonia? Are you...related to...?"

"Yes," I sighed. "I'm her twin brother."

"Oh...excuse me, Lord Avadonia," the knight apologized, bowing with respect. "Go right in. I'm sure Her Highness will be delighted to see you."

"Thank you." I smiled forgivingly, nodding at the guard in acceptance as I continued toward the castle. Finally, after seven years...what if she'd changed? What if she didn't recognize me? I paused at the door. Maybe this was a mistake, coming here. But we'd been so close as children...I had to see her.

I pushed open the large door and entered a grand throne room. My sister lived _here? _My footsteps echoed in the cavernous room as I stepped inside. Nobody seemed to be around. I ascended the marble stairs and entered a hallway that received a nice airflow from between thick marble pillars. Like a dream, there she was. She was situated at the far end of the hall, her yellow hair ruffled by the breeze as she looked out over our father's kingdom. My sister.

"Riliane," I breathed, staring a little. She had grown so much since I last saw her; then she had been a cute little seven-year-old. Now she was a tall, beautiful young lady.

She turned at the sound of my voice, for a moment looking confused. Gradually a look of recognition crossed her features, and a wide smile spread across her face. "Allen!" she sprinted down the hall, arms outstretched, and launched herself at me; the sheer force of her assault sent me tumbling to the ground. For a moment I just lay there, dumbfounded, as she squeezed me and sobbed into my shoulder. As I came to my senses I hugged her back.

"Riliane," I whispered again, breathing in the scent of her hair and running my hand down her back to be sure that this was real, that it wasn't a dream. "I missed you so much."

She pulled away, still lying on top of me, and looked me in the eyes. Her azure eyes were brimming with tears and she wore a watery smile. I'd forgotten how beautiful my sister's smile was. "I missed you more," she murmured. "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere," I admitted. And it was true; I had been to all seven kingdoms at this point. I had left mother when I was ten to search for "my other half," and for the past four years I had ventured over our entire world.

"Doing what?" Riliane tilted her head in confusion.

"Looking," I smiled. "I've been looking for you."

My twin sobbed again. "Allen...I..." she buried her face in my shoulder again and wailed. I patted her back comfortingly until she stood up, brushing off her dress. She walked over to the balcony and resumed her observation of the kingdom.

I stood and walked over to her. She had a sober expression on her face, and she looked almost...sinister. I followed her gaze out over green forest and small towns, my eyes resting on the woods, the boundary between Kingdom Flora and the Green Country, where rolling hills and clear streams spread over the land.

"What's up?" I asked, concerned. I hated it when Riliane frowned as much as I loved it when she smiled. It didn't suit her pretty, round face.

"Oh...nothing," she turned to me. "Nothing at all." She masked her obvious emotion with a forced smile. "Tea?"

I grinned. My twin had certainly become quite the princess!

* * *

Riliane reached for the teapot to serve herself again, but I got there first. "Let me, milady," I smiled. Riliane grinned back, tilting her head, as I poured her another cup. She had always been more innocent and flawless that I.

"Thank you, Allen," she cooed. Then she set her tea down unexpectedly. "Where are my manners, brother? I haven't yet shown you the kingdom!" She stood up abruptly. "We must leave at once!"

"No, really, Rin, it's alright," I assured her, calling her by a childhood nickname and causing her to blush.

"No, _Len,_" she insisted. "We must catch up, and I have to show you the town!" She turned to a pair of knights standing nearby. "Guards, fetch Josephine and Atlanta, on the double!" She sounded so commanding, I was tempted to retrieve her horses myself.

"Yes, ma'am!" The knights rushed off, comical in their clunking armor.

"Right this way, Allen," Riliane led me after them to a stable hidden behind the castle where two horses were tied. They were almost exact opposites; one was white and the other was pitch black. As we approached, I couldn't help but wonder about whether my sister had requested two opposite horses for identical twin siblings on purpose, or if it was just coincidence.

"This is Josephine," my sister jolted me out of my mind, patting the white mare on the neck. "Isn't she cute? I just adore her dished nose! She's an Arabian, so that's normal, but I just think it makes her so cute and refined." Just like her rider.

"Then this one's mine?" I indicated that black horse, who was pawing the ground, apparently feeling deprived of attention. My sister nodded.

"Yes, that's Atlanta. He's yours now, for as long as you stay." She mounted Josephine gracefully and I mimicked her actions. Growing up on a farm, I had been taught how to ride by our mother. My father would naturally have been the one to do it, but he had liked Rin better from the start. Practically ignoring me, he had returned to his kingdom with her, abandoning my mother and me on a farm in the woods, alone. I wondered what mother was doing now, if she was alright. Then, slightly more bitterly, I wondered what my father was doing.

"How is father?" I asked good-naturedly once we were out of the castle courtyard and trotting down a path toward a town by the sea.

"Dead." my sister showed very little emotion when she said it. "Died months ago."

"Oh." I had barely known my father, and was guilty when his death didn't sadden me. He hadn't cared for me, though, had he? We slowed our steeds to a walk so we could talk more easily. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm ruler now."

"So you're not the princess anymore? You're the _queen?_ Wow. You're only fourteen years old!"

"Yes, well..." Riliane shifted uncomfortably. "I'm okay. How long are you planning to stay?" I could see how she was deliberately changing the subject, but decided not to push it.

"As long as you'll allow, milady," I grinned. Riliane seemed to like the respect I gave her. I glanced around; we had entered the town now, and I was startle by the lack of inhabitants. Everywhere I had ever been hosted more residents than this place. "Good traffic," I noticed out loud how empty the streets were.

My sister sighed. "A lot of the residents have moved away since father died and I took the throne. Some people don't like the way I rule. I've posted guards now, to keep them from leaving."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" I asked, noticing a tax collector at one resident's door.

A scowl crossed Riliane's face. "I'm only protecting them!" she explained firmly. Then her face softened. "Oh, look there's the church!" I was beginning to realize a habit of changing the subject with her, as if something made her uncomfortable about how she was ruling. "It reminds me of our church, when we were young – those bells look just like the ones they baptized us under, remember?"

I nodded, slightly distracted. I voiced my discomfort. "What's that guillotine for?"

My sister turned to me solemnly. "There are many traitors in this kingdom. Some will not pay the taxes. Some won't obey my word. Some...some even wish to dethrone me. They deserve punishment."

I nodded again. "I agree." Than I turned my gaze to the area directly ahead and suddenly cued Atlanta into a lope.

"Where are you going?" Riliane's voice sounded from behind me.

"You'll see! Come on!" I leaned forward, remembering the skill my mother had given me and reveling in the power I held over this beast. I heard my twin urge her horse into a fast pace after me, and we both slowed at the edge of the sea. I dismounted and hurried away.

"Allen, what are you doing?" Riliane materialized at my side as I stooped over to retrieve an object half buried in sand. "What's that bottle for?"

"Didn't father ever tell you about our family tradition?" I asked, tugging the cork from the glass bottle and shaking the contents into my hand. "That if you're ever wishing for something, write it down and send it to sea?"

"Maybe once or twice," my sister told me slowly as I read the words scrawled on the paper that the bottle had contained.

"Well, I've been doing it almost every day, for seven years. From all the different places I've been. From the farm, I would walk down to the pier and let some go. And, in the past four years of my search, from all seven kingdoms. Oh, this _is _mine. Must have washed ashore a while ago." I slid the paper back into the bottle and corked it, wading into the ocean until the salt water was lapping at my knees.

"What is it that you've been wishing for so fervently?"

I didn't answer Rin's question immediately. Instead, I released the bottle, watching as it bobbed away over the waves. Then I sloshed back to shore and stood with my sister, watching the sunset.

"For you to be happy," I admitted quietly. Riliane looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" I nodded, and my twin looked back at the ocean. "Then the answer is simple." she took my cold hand in her small, warm one and squeezed it lovingly. "Just stay by my side, here, and don't leave. Because I'm happiest when I'm with you, Allen."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "Oh?" I turned to her. She was smiling, and suddenly I knew that my twin could never be taken from my side again. I knelt down, kissing her hand with respect. "In that case, my Queen, I pledge you this." I looked up to see my sister's confused expression, then back down and closed my eyes. "To keep thee from the path of danger, my dear Queen, I will make any sacrifice necessary. This I pledge under our God, so that He can hear me." Then I shot a mischievous glance back up. "On one condition."

"Anything," Riliane promised, looking concerned, as I stood and brushed dust from my pants. Impulsively I embraced her, holding her against me and silently promising that my vow was true, and that my dear twin would never leave my sight again.

"I love your smile, Rin," I whispered into her ear. "Sp please, if you promise me anything, promise me this." We pulled apart and I looked into her pretty face, my identical features reflected in her eyes.

"Never stop smiling,"

* * *

**There will be more, I hope! Keep in tune, for I shall hopefully update SR soon! Reviews, my people!**

**-Squeeb**


End file.
